


Country Morning

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [32]
Category: Jrock, Rentrer en Soi, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: A chance encounter, a job offer she hadn't been able to refuse. Junko had never been so far from home in her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> timestamp: October 18th, 2016  
> location: rural Provance, France
> 
> The supernatural-ness is a bit subsumed in this one, but it's more of a thing than the last one, so it gets the tag again. It isn't stated explicitly, but they're staying at a vineyard and winery in which Satsuki is invested as minor owner (which is strictly a product of the RP muse and not based on anything the real has said).

Junko stepped outside and took a deep breath. Just past the cusp of dawn, a ridiculous hour to be up on a day off, but she hadn't been able to help herself. Something about being so far away from home, she supposed. A small town in a foreign land, even the air felt different. She was a city girl through and through, this was the furthest from a major city she could ever remember being.

“You're up early.”

“Ah, Satsuki-san!” she squeaked, bowing low. “I didn't wake you, did I?”

“Oh no, not at all,” the elder said with a warm grin. “I'm usually up this early. Care to join me for a morning jog?”

“Oh, um, no, I think I'd better not,” she said with a slight head shake. Satsuki was obviously dressed for running while she most certainly was not, tugging the light shawl more closely about her shoulders. And then there was the fact that going out running would be a temptation she wasn't sure she would be able to resist. The pendants protected her from accidents, but if she took them off for a willful change....

“I can wait if you want to change,” he offered. She bit her lip, then shook her head again. Too risky, even here. Maybe especially here. 

“N-no, thank you, but, um, if you let me know how long you'll be out, I could have breakfast ready for when you're done?”

“Well, I'll need a shower first before I eat anything, but if you think you'll need more time than that ... should be about an hour? This is the guest house, so shouldn't have anyone coming to the door, but if you run into any trouble, I'll have my phone on me, okay?”

Nodding, she watched him set off down the path towards town, wondering if things would really be okay. Another deep breath and then she turned back into the small cottage. If she had a whole hour, perhaps she would search the internet for something a bit more than the usual rice and eggs. A fancy breakfast was the least she could do to thank him for even thinking of her.

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment, this is the last Kiryuko piece I've got. But they are still active and I have an open "rabbit" call up, so who knows. ww  
> (there's a meme that circulates on Tumblr semi-regularly in which followers are invited to send in the phrase "don't chase the rabbit" to evoke a memory from a muse. For shorthand, I call fills for these calls "rabbits")


End file.
